


Burning

by smolhockeybeeb



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolhockeybeeb/pseuds/smolhockeybeeb
Summary: They aren’t even dating. Or are they? He still hasn’t had a chance to ask Alex. It’s hard being in Anaheim.





	

“I saw Daddy kissing Alex!”

Ryan turns around fast then he normally skates to hear his 5 year old son telling Kevin’s 4 year old daughter about how his dad and his teammate make out all the time.

He isn’t even sure how Ryker knows. They haven’t kissed that much. They aren’t even dating. Or are they? He still hasn’t had a chance to ask Alex. It’s hard being in Anaheim.

They kissed before he left, the last night on the porch of his old house, staring up at the stars. It felt like something out of a movie. Was that when Ryker saw? He doubted it. If he did then he’s getting punished for sneaking out of bed so late.

It could have been the time the Canucks came to Anaheim and all his ex-teammates came over for supper. They had kissed in the pantry, while everyone was outside waiting for food and drinking all his booze. It was way more heated then the kissing on the porch. But Ryker was outside playing with his sisters, he thinks, well he should have been.

Maybe the time outside the car before Alex had to go back to Vancouver. But the kids were so focused on the TV they were watching in the car. The time out for dinner in Los Angeles? But he doesn’t even think they kissed that night.

He walks up to where Ryker and Reese are playing by the tree. It’s Kinsley’s 2nd birthday, they just finished the piñata, all the other kids ran off back to the bouncy house except Reese and Ryker who had stayed behind to search the grass for any extra candy the other kids missed. He kind of doubts there was any left, Bobby and Getzy’s sons don’t get a lot of sugar so when they see some it’s gone in a heartbeat.

“Hey bud what did you just say?” He says crouching down next to his son. Ryker giggles and then repeats what he had said.

“You and Alex have kissed!”

“How do you know we’ve kissed? You saw?”

“Yup! Just before Kevin got here! Behind the shed. Makayla and Kinsley said ‘where’s dad?’ so I went to find you and there you were kissing Alex!”

Ryan actually face palms. What an idiot of course his kids would catch them making out like teenagers before his two year olds birthday.

“Okay well let’s pretend you never saw that okay?” He tries to convince.

“No it was funny!”

“Are you and Alex dating?” Reece asks him looking up with big innocent eyes “Is that why you were kissing?”

“Uh...”

Thankfully right in time he hears Wisnewski call him over to where he and his wife are standing. He tells the two kids he’ll be right back and gets out of there as fast as possible.

Later after the party when everything’s been cleaned up and everyone’s back home (except Alex because it’s summer so he’s staying as long as possible) he thinks about it. Why aren’t he and Alex official dating? When Getzalf had asked him about it he lied and just said they were really close friends. He’d prefer it they were dating. Then other guys couldn’t hit on Alex when they were at the bar because Alex would be his and only his.

Alex comes back to the living room after grabbing another beer and drops down on the couch next to Ryan. He put his arm around him to draw his attention.

“I think we should date.” He says

“Wow that’s pretty straight forward.” He says before turning towards Ryan fully “How come you never say this before?”

“I didn’t know it you had wanted to. With all the distance between us now I just thought it might be too much for you.”

“Well I want to.” He says leaning forward to kiss Ryan, which turns into a lot more the kissing.

Back in Ryan’s bed after Alex looks up and asks “What made you ask now? After almost a year.”

“Ryker.”

“Ryker?”

“He’s a curious 5 year old.” He says with a snort. He can tell Alex doesn’t understand like he does. But he’s French and never really understands a lot apparently.


End file.
